Pezberry Fluff
by irnbru32
Summary: Bad title and summary but please give it a chance- Rachel and Santana are invited to Quinn's BBQ. Rachel wants to get there on time but santana is causing problems.


**AN- **

**Hey everyone! This is my first fic eveeerrrrrr so I'm kinda nervous putting it out there. My fave character in glee is Santana so I love Brittana and Pezberry and even a little bit of quinntana on the side .This story is A/U and in it Santana is a fire fighter because if this story goes down well then I might try a story where it revolves around her being a fire fighter maybe... **

**This story is pure fluff and I got the idea because that's how my old BF used to wake me up...and then I just made it up from there so I hope you all enjoy it and I'm sorry for all the punctuation, grammar and spelling mistakes. I'm working on it xx**

Rachel woke up to a warm body sleeping next to her that wasn't there last night. She snuggled closer to her girlfriend, knowing that it was her from the scent, nuzzling in to her side. She slowly opened her eyes and adjusted to the light in the room, glancing across Santana's back at the alarm clock, 10.04am glared back at her. She sighed and looked at girlfriend who was lying on her front, head smooshed in to her pillow, mouth hanging open snoring softly. She smiled adoringly at Santana glad that she made it home safely after another shift at the fire station.

Santana worked as a fire-fighter and last night she was working night shift working a 5 to 5 (5 in the afternoon to 5 in the morning). Rachel knew that Santana had had a call out since she didn't phone before Rachel went to bed to wish her good night like she usually did, and Rachel had been so tired form the extra rehearsals of wicked that she hadn't felt Santana crawl in to bed when she got home like she usually does.

Rachel decided that she had better get up as they had Quinn's BBQ to go to and were expected to be there at 1. She got up and headed straight for the shower before starting breakfast. After showering and making herself some toast she started the mission that was getting Santana up.

So at 11 Rachel, Armed with a cup of coffee, entered their bedroom praying that this would be easy and Santana would just wake up but knowing sadly that there was no chance in hell of that happening. Upon entering Rachel put the coffee on the bedside table and sat on the side of the bed. Santana had moved to the centre of the bed spread out in the shape of a star fish on her stomach.

"Santana baby... it's time to get up" Sing songed Rachel and gently shook Santana's shoulder getting only a muffled grunt as a response.

"Santana you need to get up and showered for the BBQ or Quinn will kill us for being late...and I have coffee" Rachel bargained as she brought the mug close to Santana's face hoping that the aroma would wake the sleeping Latina.

But sadly no such luck, Rachel sighed knowing that Santana was not a morning person especially after working night shift and trying to wake her up was like poking a sleeping bear with a stick. But Rachel had a few tricks up her sleeve that she had learned while living with Santana for so long and could be used to get what she wanted from the Latina. These tricks could be classed as non sexual (playful) and sexual. This morning Rachel went for non sexual since she had just showered, putting the coffee back on the bedside table Rachel moved to the foot of the bed and pushed back the covers revealing Santana's bare feet.

"Santaaaaannnnnnaaaaaa...get uuuupppp." Rachel sang her last warning smirking evilly before she sat down and trapped one of Latina's feet underneath her leg.

"Last chance San... get up" Rachel said as she pulled the Latina's foot up towards her slightly.

When she didn't get a response Rachel started to scratch her fingers along the sole of the Latina's foot. Immediately the foot started to squirm and scrunch in an attempt to stop the tickling hand. From behind her, Rachel could hear soft moans and whines turn in to girlish giggles, which turned in to full blown laughter and squeals.

Dodging smacks form the other foot Rachel giggled along with her lover who twisted and withered behind her laughing insanely as Rachel continued to tickle her poor defenceless feet. It was funny to see Santana 'Badass' Lopez, the HBIC at McKinley High School reduced to a giggling mess. The one thing that Santana hated but Rachel loved to exploit about her badass girlfriend was how ticklish she was.

"Rach...stoppp...pplleeease" Santana choked out through her laughter.

"Only if you get up" said Rachel as she trapped Santana's other foot and started tickling her girlfriends' toes making Santana squeal and double her efforts to get her feet free.

"Yes! **Yes!** I'll get up...I promise "squealed Santana who was desperately trying to kick Rachel off her.

"Ok" said Rachel as she bounced back on to her feet turning to face the heaving lump that was on the bed and giving it a smack on the butt " I'll give you 20 minutes to shower and change and I'll make you some breakfast ...I mean it Santana 20 minutes...you better not go back to sleep or else!" and with that she scratched a fingernail down the sole of Santana's foot again in warning making Santana give a choked whine and pull her foot away under the covers.

30 minutes later Rachel was headed back upstairs to give Santana hell for mostly likely falling back to sleep and now making them late for Quinn's BBQ. Pushing open their bedroom door Rachel expected to see the lump that was her girlfriend still in the bed exactly where she left her but she found the bed empty she moved in to the bedroom more listening to see if she could hear the shower going in their ensuite bathroom but was met with silence.

Rachel was about to call out to her girlfriend when she let out a shriek as she was hoisted over someone shoulder in a fireman's lift.

"Santana!" Rachel shrieked with a laugh pounding lightly on Santana's back "put me down" she giggled pinging Santana's bra strap against her back, before she was chucked on to the bed landing with a 'oomph'.

"Santana" giggled Rachel as Santana flopped down on top of her "get off" she said as she tried to push Santana off her.

"Hmmm...No I'm comfy where I am thank you" mumbled Santana as she nuzzled her face in to Rachel's neck. "And I'm tired since I was so rudely woken this morning"

"Well I did tell you to get up...it's not my fault that you didn't do what I tell you" Rachel moaned as she ran a hand through Santana's still damp hair as Santana continued to suck and nip at her neck.

"Ohhh so this is how this relationship works... you bossing me around?" Santana lifted her head away from Rachel's neck and quirked an eyebrow at her lover.

Rachel nodded her head looking at Santana and feeling her arousal spike when she seen the clothes or lack of Santana was wearing. Gulping the tiny diva took in Santana's full breast that were being slightly pushed up thanks to the bra she was wearing and the little amount of material that made up her panties left little to the imagination.

"Santana...sweetie that's how this relationship has always worked" Rachel said as she pecked Santana quickly on the lips before shoving her off to the side so she could wriggle away from the stunned Latina. "You're whipped...and if we were in prison you would be my bitch" and with that Rachel ran out the bedroom and downstairs knowing that she had to get away from the bedroom before she jumped Santana and made them really late for the BBQ.

"Hang on a second ...You're bitch. The only bitch I am is THE bitch" Santana shouted back before tearing down the stairs after Rachel.

When she got to the living room she quickly scanned the room to see where Rachel had got to but found her when she was nearly bowled over when Rachel ran and jumped on her back from behind.

Walking over to the couch Santana went to unceremoniously dumped Rachel on to the cushion but found herself being pulled down as well by the tiny diva that clung to her neck.

Rachel quickly turned to straddle the Latina pinning her to the couch. "See my bitch..." Rachel said smirking down at the Latina.

"You know what I actually don't mind...if I'm only your bitch" Santana breathed as Rachel sucked on her pulse point completely ignoring the fact that they had to leave for the BBQ. But Rachel found that she didn't really care as Santana flip her over and pulled the shirt off her top half and began to kiss her way down her stomach and Rachel _**reallllyyyy **_didn't care that they were going to be late when the Latina popped the button of her jeans and gave her a look of pure lust eyes dark with desire and want.

An hour...or 2 later both women were standing outside Quinn's place fidgeting slightly knowing that the blonde would likely have a few choice words for them that were far from Christian. Ringing the doorbell Rachel cast a glance back over her shoulder to her girlfriend who wore a smug smirk. Rachel didn't know if the smirk was for knowing that Quinn was pissed, she had the texts on her phone to prove it, or the 3 or 4 orgasms she had given Rachel and Rachel had so kindly returned the favour.

The door swung open and a pissed off Quinn was at the door." So glad you could finally grace us with your presence ...we wanted to wait until everyone got here so we could start the food so it's not my fault if people attack you when you come through"

"Sorry Q we had a few things we needed to do first" said Santana the smug smirk never leaving her face and walked up so she was level with Rachel at the door. "And I was being a bitch to someone"

Rachel glanced at Santana and returned the smirk while Quinn looked between the two. "Well Q you gonna let us in or what?" said Santana as she lightly pushed Rachel forward and through the door when Quinn moved aside to them in.

As Santana passed her, Quinn noticed a bruising around Santana's neck" Hey San did you get hurt on your shift yester..."Quinn stopped mid sentence when she realised what the bruising on Santana's neck actually was.

"OMG your late because the _thing_ you were doing was Rachel! SAN I'm going to kill you..."screamed Quinn as the Latina gave a bark of laughter and ran through the house to the back yard with Quinn hot on her heels.

"Urgh can't you guy's keep it in your pant's for one day so we could all meet up and just hang out" ranted Quinn who came to a stop in front of Artie who Santana was using as a human shield/soon to be battering ram.

"Careful Q I'ma use wheels to run you down...besides you know me I likes to get ma mack on whenever, where ever" grinned Santana who was pushing a scared looking Artie back and fore slightly.

"Ugh whatever...but if I see you's two doing anything remotely sexual in _my _house I'm going to shove hot coals down your pant Santana!"

Everyone in the back yard winced slightly but the Latina just shrugged"its okay Q its hot enough down there anyway just ask Rachel"

All eyes turned to the little diva that was standing in the door way of the backyard; Rachel blushed and ducked her head.

"Quinn I think we should start the Barbeque now don't you I think everyone's hungry "said Brittany as she gave a nod to Finn and Puck who started up the BBQ. Quinn let out a huff of air and stormed away to get the food for the boys to cook.

"Thanks' Britt...wheels you saved my life" grinned Santana and then left to go to Rachel who still hadn't left the doorway and pulled her in to the garden more.

"San...should've we pissed Quinn off that much? Who knows what she'll do?" Rachel asked with wide eyes, her relationship with the ex-head cheerio was better than it was in high school especially since she started dating Santana and she would even consider Quinn a friend but the ex cheerio still terrified her when you got on her bad side.

"Babe don't worry Q's harmless and if she does start anything I'll go all lima height's on her ass...and she's pissed off at me not you...so stop worrying " Santana said as she placed a kiss to Rachel's lips and another one...and another one. Rachel was vaguely aware that Mercedes was making gagging noises next to them and puck wolf whistling but she didn't care as Santana's skilful tongue slide across her bottom lip and then she was slowly losing herself in to the kiss until...

"SANTANA!...what did I tell you! "Quinn came marching out with plates of food and headed in their direction and she lost the warmth of her girlfriend as Santana prised herself away from her and ran back behind Artie and slapped her chest with her hands twice and made the bring it gesture.

Rachel shook her head as Quinn gave the plates to Blaine and then took off for Santana who screamed and pushed Artie towards Quinn before running away. Rachel sat down next to Mercedes, Tina and Kurt and smiled to herself, her girlfriend was a secret goof at heart and she love her for it she loved everyone at the BBQ because even though they were grown up and each had their own lives to live they were all kids at heart and they felt comfortable enough to show each other that and looking around at her old glee club friends and the smiles on their faces she knew they couldn't agree more.


End file.
